Monetæ Imperatoris
by Lonely Bento
Summary: Quintus Plinius Atticus, a faithful Space Marine fights against the hordes of Chaos on Vorpa V.


**Monetæ Imperatoris **

Quintus Plinius Atticus stood alone in his private chamber of a military class star cruiser.

The ship was none other than Angel's Nurse. A name known through out the countless Imperial fleets as a symbol of hope in an endless war. In her five hundred years of service the ship had changed the tide of every battle she had fought in.

But even more honored than Angel's Nurse herself was the cargo she carried to each battle, Space Marines! Humanity's greatest weapon against the innumerable threats against mankind's galaxy wide empire. Each space marine a genetically engineered superhuman encased in nearly impenetrable power armor, equipped with the deadliest weapons produced by the forges of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

Atticus looked out of the large observation window, what he saw was the thick gray clouds that made up the atmosphere of Vorpa V, a small planet that was home to an Imperial Guard supply base.

If space marines were the blade of the God-Emperor then it was the Imperial Guard that acted as his war-hammer. A military force like none other in the universe, numbering in billions the guard could overwhelm any threat to the holy empire of humanity. Where one Imperial Guardsman fell two would take his place. You see, life is the only true currency of the empire and the God-Emperor spends his currency freely and efficiently.

So why was Angel's Nurse being called to the defense of a lowly Imperial Guard territory?

Atticus had his suspicions of heretics but with a countless number of threats to the empire he had to prepare for anything.

He heard the distant rumbling of explosions that awaited he and his fellow marines. Occasionally the gray masses would burst open spewing flames of exploding aerial vehicles or the unexpected laser fire from the ground. But neither Atticus nor Angel's Nurse flinched as deadly rockets and plasma dispersed against the massive ship's deflector shields.

Finally after much anticipation Angel's broke through the cloud barrier revealing a besieged military complex. Explosions and flashes of small arms indicated that the plague of war had reached even as far as this distant outpost of the empire.

Atticus's thoughts were interrupted by the ships intercom. "To the attention of all space marines, bio-scans have confirmed hostiles are affiliated to the hordes of chaos. All marines are to report to their designated drop pods immediately or face consequence of crucifixion. Defend the lives of the God-Emperor's servants! Kill all the heretics! Bring victory and honor to our prestigious chapter of the Adeptus Astartes!

Atticus along with eleven other marines sat within a circular drop pod. They sat in silence breathing calmly until a female AI voice spoke instructions.

"Helmets on. Drop in T minus 180 seconds. May God's favor shine gloriously on the battlefield."

Atticus along with the others lifted his helmet onto his head, twisting it into its locked position. He stared at his comrades. All gripping their chosen weapons tightly. One spoke addressing the group.

"The heretics deserve the cruelest of deaths, they are the worse vermin in our beloved empire, show them no mercy because there will be none in return. Not everyone will survive the imminent trial of their faith but it is an honor to die for our Emperor."

The warriors nodded in agreement.

"I my self feel blessed to be given the chance to prove my worth to the God of men!"

"Yes!" cried out the others.

" For honor!"

" FOR HONOR!"

"For victory!"

"FOR VICTORY!"

"For the Emperor!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

At that moment the pod activated, propelling itself from Angel's Nurse towards the center of the conflict on the ground.

The pod hit with such force it opened cracks in ground. The Marines inside were not startled in the slightest.

A light inside the pod turned green, all the walls dropped outwards. The marines inside unleashed their weapons' deadly fire in all directions at anything that moved.

Atticus stepped out of the pod, his massive armored boots crushing the skull of a wounded man who screamed in pain. All around him were the hoards of chaos. Men and beasts twisted into grotesque abominations of their original forms by the ancient chaos gods' dark energies.

In his left hand Atticus held a chainsword, a long rectangular weapon with a constantly spinning razor toothed chain. In his right hand he held a bolter pistol.

Atticus and the other marines walked apart in a circle leaving an ever increasing pile of corpses behind them. With calm precision Atticus aimed his bolter pistol at a grime covered man. He pulled the trigger , the mans head exploding was the instant response to his simple action. He frowned behind his helmet. How easy it was to take a life, he craved a greater challenge, something that could prove his strength that he had been blessed with.

Again and again he pulled the trigger to the same grisly result. Anything he pointed his gun at fell with ease. Anyone who came close enough was torn to shreds by his roaring chainsword. He made his way deeper into the enemy formations killing all before him with out emotion until he found what he wanted. A chaos marine, a fallen protector, the ultimate disgrace of the empire.

His rival stood in almost irreconcilable power armor now twisted into a hideous for by the demon that now possessed the man trapped inside.

Atticus fired his bolter at the daunting figure and watched as the exploding rounds left no more than a scratch on the creature's corrupted chest plate. He then smiled because he knew that this would be the chance he sought.

The beast laughed then charged swinging a malevolently shaped blade with sadistic intent.

Atticus cast his bolter away gripping the chainsword with both hands. He met the terrifying blade with expert timing. A shower of sparks rained between the two as the teeth of the chainsword grinded against the chaos forged blade that refused to break. The two exchanged blows, a shower of sparks created by every connection.

Atticus was aware that he had the upper hand in the duel but to his dismay a tooth of his weapon became caught on a curve of his opponent's blade. Taking advantage of the marine's misfortune the creature of chaos wrenched Atticus's weapon from his hands.

It raised it blade above its head and brought it down with incredible force.

No! Thought Atticus, this cannot be how it ends! Such a dishonorable death is no way for a Space Marine to die!

With nothing but instinct Atticus raised his left hand to stop the blade, which sunk sliced through the enormous mechanical gauntlet deep into the palm of the hand within it. But stopped the blade had.

"No!" Screamed Atticus. His other gauntlet clad hand reached for the chaos marine's face, powerful fingers enclosing around its head.

"I will have my honor!" roared Atticus as he threw the hulking body to the ground, its helmet bounced away. A disfigured face looked up in fear at the mighty space marine who pulled the twisted blade from his palm.

"For honor!" Atticus shouted driving the blade into the chest of the chaos marine who shrieked with pain.

"For victory!" Atticus brought the massive ridged heal of his boot down onto the wailing creature's jaw, turning its screams into a miserable moan.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" thundered Atticus's voice, he brought his heel down once more, silencing his opponent once and for all.

Breathing hard, Atticus removed his helmet, to his surprise everything was silent. He looked around and saw nothing but smoke and maimed corpses. He placed his helmet back on then picked up a rifle lying by his feet.

A moment later he noticed a figure approaching in the smoke. He raised the weapon in defense.

"Atticus? Its you!" A space marine emerged from the smoke and stood before him. It was the same marine who gave the speech on the drop pod.

"Its over Atticus, we won. You did well."

"Emperor will be pleased to know that his funds were not wasted." Replied Atticus.

"Yes I believe he will!" Answered his companion.

"Come! let us search the dead to see if we can find any living heretics to bring back for public execution"

"An example can be made, but our struggle will never cease." Atticus said as the pair walked back into the smoke.


End file.
